Cyd's Help
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Barry could not beleve he need Cyd's help. He thought he could do it on his own with out his best friend Naldo. What dose Barry need help on and will Cyd help? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's. Best Friends Whenever in anyway.

* * *

Barry was pacing back and forth in the RV not knowing what to do. He never done this before and he did not want to mess it up. He was trying to do a scientific method on something and he can't believe he would need Cyd's help. Cyd was came to the RV without Shelby who happened to be sick. Cyd was confused on why Barry needed her help. Normally he would ask Naldo for help but she did not see him in the RV.

"So what is it you need Barry?"

"This might sound strange but I need your help on going on a date."

"You want me to go on a date with you?"

"Yes a practice one so I know what to do when I go on it with Marci."

"I don't know Barry would that be cheating?"

"Normally it would but I don't have those kinds of feelings for you. Unless you go on the date with us."

"I don't want my first date to be fake and do you want that too."

"Your right."

"I don't even know what to do if it makes you feel better."

"In some strange way it dose."

Syd was about to leave when she turned around. "Barry."

"Yes."

"Why did you not ask Naldo?"

"Simple I wanted to hear a girl's side of things and Naldo is not a girl he's a boy."

Cyd just shook her head an left. Barry sighed and hope he would not mess this up. The date went smoothly enough for Barry. As Cyd was watching TV she gotten a text that told her to come to the RV. She thought Barry just wanted to tell her about how the date went. When she went to the RV she was shocked on what she saw. Barry and Marci where naked making out.

"What the hell?"

"Oh Cyd, Marci and I want you to watch us having sex so you can document the events."

"Why don't you just record it?"

"Then the tape might be leaked out and we cant have that."

"But I don't feel like writing and watching you two is just weird."

Marci walked to Cyd as her long hair covers up her breasts. Cyd just stood still as she got even closer to her. Cyd was surprised Marci kissed her. She soon grabbed Cyd's hand and walked her to a naked Barry. Once Marci let go of Cyd's hand Cyd just stood there as Marci made out with Barry. Once the kissing broke Marci started kissing Cyd again. She soon removed Cyd's shirt and bra. Marci soon sucked on Cyd's breasts then started to lick and suck on Barry's nipples.

Both Cyd and Barry moaned when Marci sucked on their nipples. When Marci stopped sucking on Barry's nipples she went back sucking on Cyd's breasts. Cyd moaned and placed her hand on the back of Marci's head. She soon kissed her way down and undo Cyd's pants. She then quickly pulled down her pants along with her panties. Cyd really started moaning when Marci stared to rub Cyd's pussy.

As Marci was rubbing Cyd's pussy she was slowly jacking off Barry before she sucked his dick. That's when he really started to moan. The more Barry moaned the faster Marci sucked his dick and moved her hand up and down on Cyd's pussy. This caused Cyd to moan even more. This turned on Marci hearing Barry and Cyd's moans.

Once Barry came into Marci's mouth she gladly swallowed every drop. She then turned her attention to Cyd who started to lick her pussy. Cyd moaned even louder. Barry was back being hard as he watched his girlfriend eat out Cyd's pussy. The more Cyd moaned the faster she was getting eaten out. Barry was jacking off faster as he watched the action.

Once Cyd squirted onto Marci's face and onto the ground, Marci turned her attention back on Barry and started to make out with him. She soon sat in his lap and took his dick and slid it into her pussy. Now it was Marci's turn to moan as Barry's dick slid into her pussy. As she slowly was fucking herself, Barry moved her hair away from her breasts and soon was sucking on them.

The fucking went faster and faster. When Barry stopped sucking onto her breasts the two made out. Marci soon ended up squrting which made Barry come inside her pussy. The two made out one more time. They looked at Cyd.

"You can go now Cyd."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know by review that is open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it is free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
